Feeling Wicked
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After defeating Azula, all Zuko and Katara can do is wait out the rest of the war. During that time, feelings are revealed and they share what could possibly be their last night together as the war rages on. Songfic to 'As Long As Your Mine' from Wicked.


**This story is dedicated to charizardag, who asked me to do a songfic with the song **_**As Long As Your Mine **_**from Wicked. Today I listened to the song for the first time and just fell in love with it. It's such a beautiful song. So here's **_**Feeling Wicked**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**As Long As Your Mine.**_

Katara and Zuko sat on the steps of the palace. Together, they had taken down Azula, who Katara had tied to a metal grate. Guards had taken Azula away about fifteen minutes ago, leaving Zuko and Katara alone to wait out the end of the war.

"How's your wound?" Katara asked. Zuko had saved Katara from a bolt of lightning Azula had shot at him, but had almost lost his own life. Katara healed him just in time.

"Better," Zuko said, "Thanks for healing it. I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you."

"I _would _be dead if it wasn't for you," Katara said, "Why did you save me? You could have died." Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't let you die," Zuko said, "I..." Zuko's sentence trailed as he avoided Katara's eyes.

"You what?" Katara asked, bending her head so she could see Zuko's face. Zuko turned his head away from her, the words on the tip of his tongue, but too scared to speak them.

"You what?" Katara repeated.

"I lo..." Zuko mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Zuko will you just spit it out?" Katara said in annoyance.

"I love you, okay?!" Zuko blurted. The annoyance on Katara's face was replaced by a look a surprise.

"But forget it," Zuko said, abruptly standing up. He winced in pain, holding his hand to the lightning wound on his stomach. Katara stood up and helped support him.

"Take it easy," Katara said, placing one hand on Zuko's back and the other on his chest.

"And besides," Katara said softly, looking up into Zuko's eyes, "I can't forget what you said. Because I..." Katara was unable to finish her sentence because Zuko began to lean his face towards hers and her words died in her throat as her heart speed up. Her eyes fluttered shut just as Zuko's lips softly connected her eyes. Katara felt a jolt run through her body and her knees go weak. If Zuko hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body close to his. When they parted, Zuko looked down at Katara's flush face.

"Love you too," Katara finished breathlessly. Zuko smiled at her as Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's middle, snuggling into his chest. A gust of wind passed by them, causing Katara to shiver.

"Let's go inside," Zuko suggested. With his arm around her waist, Zuko led Katara into the palace. He led her to a large living room furnished with red velvet furniture and made of a dark red stone. Zuko sat of the long couch and pulled Katara down into his lap and began kissing her with a ferocity that wasn't in the last kiss they shared. Zuko tightened his hold on her, holding her tightly as if scared he would disappear.

_Oooooh_

_Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight _

As they slowly parted, Katara gently ran her hand along Zuko's scar, as if trying to feel that he was really here with her and this wasn't a dream. As Zuko moved so that he and Katara were lying next to each other on the couch, Katara knew that it was not a dream. Because never in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself with Zuko, with him kissing her as if it was the only thing keeping him living.

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight _

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee _

_Lying beside you _

_With you wanting me _

Zuko nuzzled Katara's cheek softly as he whispered in her ear, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," Katara whispered back, "But I don't want it to stop." Zuko captured her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue passing by her cool, soft lips. Katara let herself give in to the passion as she past some kind of borderline that she never thought she would cross with Zuko.

_Just for this moment, _

_As long as you're mine, _

_I've lost all resistance _

_And crossed some borderline_

Both Zuko and Katara knew this may be their last moment together. The war was still going on. They could be ambushed at any minute. Azula could of escaped from the guards and come to kill them now. That's why they had to make the moment they were together last.

_And if it turns out it's over too fast,_

_I'll make every last moment last _

_As long as you're mine_

Zuko really didn't know how he fell for Katara. Maybe he was being brainless. Maybe he was being wise. But he knew that something had changed between them long ago. Maybe when he tied her to the tree in an attempt to get her to reveal Aang's location. Katara's fiery personality had interested Zuko. She was so unlike the quiet, obedient women of the fire nation. Katara was outspoken, opinionated, sassy, intelligent. But at the same time she was kind, compassionate, caring and loving. Her dark, exotic skin and ocean blue eyes wre so different from the pale skin and gold eyes of the women in the Fire Nation.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise,_

_But you've got me seeing _

_Through different eyes _

When Zuko joined the group, Katara seemed to cast a spell over him. He began to notice every small thing around her. The way her eyes looked like the ocean on a stormy day when she was made. They way her hair would swing back and forth in a hypnotizing way as she walked. How her whole face would light up when she smiled. The fluid motions she used when waterbending, looking as if she was dancing. The way she would cock her head to one side when something interested her.

_Somehow I've fallen _

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling _

_It's up that I fell _

As Katara felt Zuko's hand run down her arm and Zuko felt Katara's hands tangle in his black hair, it felt as if every molecule in their bodies were awake and alert to every movement and sound they made. They made up for all the time they lost, all the chances they had missed to be with each other.

_Every moment, _

_As long as you're mine,_

_I'll wake up my body _

_And make up for lost time _

"Zuko, wait," Katara said softly, pushing Zuko away slightly so she could look him in the face, "Is this right?" Zuko looked at Katara confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Is it right for us to continue this?" Katara said, "Zuko, we're total opposites. Will the Fire Nation accept you having a Water Tribe girlfriend?"

_Say there's no future _

_For us as a pair,_

"I know you're unsure, I am too," Zuko said, putting a hand on Katara's cheek, "But I don't care. Let's just have this moment. Together."

_And though I may know,_

_I don't care _

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine_

"They'll just have to accept us for who we are," Zuko said, "They'll see how bright our love shines."

_Come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine _

Katara smiled, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Zuko, that was beautiful," she said. Zuko wiped the tear away with his thumb. His fingers traced Katara's jaw and up the side of her face, as if he was usuing his hand to memorize every detail of her face. His fingers reached her lips, lingering there as he felt Katara's breath brush against his fingertips. Then he replaced his fingers with his lips in a kiss that nearly made Katara melt. And at that moment, the comet passed by and the red sky turned midnight black with twinkling stars. The full moon hung brightly in the sky. It's light shone through the window of the room, illuminating Zuko and Katara, their bodies intertwined as they held each other.

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know_

_I'll be here holding you _

_As long as you're mine_

When they parted, a small giggle escaped Katara's lips.

"_What is it?_" Zuko asked.

"_It's just... heh_," Katara said with a small smile "_For the first time, I feel..._" Katara's smile widened as she whispered in Zuko's ear, "_Wicked._"

**There's **_**Feeling Wicked**_**. Just in case anyone is confused, the reason I italicized the last lines Katara and Zuko said is because they are part of the song, but they are spoken so I included it in the dialogue. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
